A longitudinal series of systematic interviews with patients hospitalized for functional psychiatric disorders is developed. A followup is conducted throughout the year after discharge. Family members and vocational staff are also interviewed and direct observations are made of the work environment. The hypothesis, that work or its absence can influence psychopathology either positively or negatively, is examined. Patients are between the ages of 18 and 55 years of age. Approximately 40 patients and one or two of their family members participate in the study. A second part of the study is an analysis of data collected in a first admission study where 272 inpatients and 100 outpatients are seen for an extensive structured interview. The data analyses focuses on relationships between work status and self-esteem at followup; comparisons of followup work status; and comparisons of patients who show initial work symptom relationships versus those where these domains are unrelated with respect to symptom severity. From all of this data, a second generation work-problem interview is developed which recommends directions for assessing patients and jobs and prescribes specific types of work specific types of patients.